Glaces-Sorbets
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: C'est l'été, vous avez chaud, l'épisode 85 vous déprime? Vous prendrez bien une petite glace? un sorbet? Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, marriez donc les deux... (Multi-pairing)
1. Vanille-Thé vert, le subtil

L'été, sa chaleur, ses piscines bien fraîches, ses cocktails, et ses maillots de les maillots de bain. Assis sur un transat, au bord de la piscine, Maître Panda regardait ses camarades. Le Geek jouait avec un Mathieu étrangement magnanime, la Fille bronzait en bikini (imaginez Mathieu en bikini, personnellement j'ai rit x) ) sur un autre transat, le Patron fumait avec le Hippie avec qui il discutait étrangement calmement. Au fond, quand ils étaient tous en maillot (même le Panda, oui oui), ils se ressemblaient tous. Mais il y en avait un que le Panda aurait reconnu entre mille. Un qui venait de faire une bombe dans la piscine, noyant le Geek au passage.

Depuis qu'il n'avait plus la Science Infuse à animer, le Prof semblait beaucoup plus ouvert, beaucoup plus épanouis... même si au début, la relation entre les deux hommes semblait tendue, certainement parce que l'un se sentait rejeté et que l'autre se sentait coupable, elle s'était bien vite améliorée, laissant place à une amitié, un complicité... Même si, pour le Panda, ça allait plus loin.

Il le regardait, de lui. Il avait ce quelque chose de touchant, cette maladresse, malgré son grand savoir, sa fragilité... et ça faisait craquer le Panda. Totalement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Lorsque Mathieu l'engueula pour avoir sauter, lorsqu'il sortie de l'eau, dégoulinant, lorsqu'il se passa la main dans les cheveux, lorsqu'il lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui... Attendez, quoi ?

Clignant des yeux et secouant la tête, le Panda vit que le Prof se dirigeait bel et bien vers le transat libre, juste à sa droite.

-Tu ne te baigne pas, Maître ?

-Nan, je préfère pas... Je suis bien, là, au soleil.

-Ça fait bizarre de te voir sans ton kigurumi ! Tu ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à Mathieu...

-Toi aussi !

-Oui, mais moi j'ai mes lunettes pour me différencier !

Le Panda rigola doucement. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis, une voix qu'il reconnurent comme étant celle de la Fille lança de l'intérieur :

-Quelqu'un veut une glace ?

Les réponses fusèrent, et la Fille revint, le sourire et lèvres sous son grand chapeau, avec un grand plateau et les glaces et sorbets qu'on lui avait demandé. Le Prof se leva et ramena le sorbet au thé vert du Panda, en même temps que sa glace à la vanille. S'allongeant sur son transat, il regarda l'ursidé du coin de l'œil.

Il appréciait réellement le Panda, malgré les circonstances. Le Panda était peut être la personnalité de Mathieu la plus posée, la moins mentalement dérangée. Le Prof aimait beaucoup parler avec lui, il aimait le regarder... En cet instant, sans son kigurumi, il ressemblait trait pour trait au Créateur, mais le Prof l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Le Panda tourna la tête et remarqua que le Prof le fixait. Il se sentit rougir, mais lui adressa un grand sourire. Montrant sa coupe de sorbet, il demanda..

-Tu veux goûter ? C'est au thé vert...

Timidement, le Prof acquiesça et le Panda lui tendit une cuillère de sorbet. Le goût était doux, frais... Il proposa la sienne, le Panda accepta... Vanille, sucrée, exotique...

L'alliance des deux était subtile, très rafraîchissante et en même temps très douce... un peu comme leur relation : ils ne s'étaient jamais rien dit, pourtant ils étaient bien, sous le soleil d'août, tous les dux sur des transat, entourés de leurs amis qui étaient si près mais qui leurs semblaient si lointains... Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois, et le Panda remarqua un peu de glace à la vanille qui glissait sur le menton du Prof.

« Je le Fais. Non, je le fais pas. Si, allez, courage, t'es un panda bordel ! »

Prenant son courage et le visage de son ami à deux mains, il lécha la glace avant de planter ses yeux dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. Leur baisé avait un goût sucré et rafraichissant, un goût de vanille et de thé vert.

**Bonjour les amis :3 suite à ce déprimant (et pourtant si génialement génial) épisode 85, ainsi qu'a une journée météorologiquement bien pourave, voilà le premier chapitre d'une série que j'espère légère et rafraîchissante ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à review, la suite arrive à l'horizon ! Bisous !**


	2. Fraise-Chocolat, l'innocent

-Nan mais ça va pas ?hurla Mathieu. Fait gaffe bordel !

Le Prof venait de faire une bombe et avait atterri à quelques centimètres du Geek qui avait bu la tasse et avait ressortit la tête de l'eau en s'étouffant. Le Créateur lui tapota le dos en fusillant du regard le Prof qui sortait de l'eau en rigolant. Mathieu regarda le Geek qui semblait se remettre doucement... et qui d'un geste vif enfonça la tête de Mathieu sous l'eau. Surpris, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux dans le bleu de l'eau de la piscine pour les plonger dans le bleu des yeux du Geek, qui était fasse à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ensemble ils rigolèrent, mais la seule chose qui sortit de leurs bouches, ce fut des bulles.

À la surface, il entendirent le son étouffé de la Fille qui demandait si quelqu'un voulait une glace.

Mathieu sortit la tête de l'eau à l'appel de la Fille. Bien sûr qu'il voulait une glace, et à en juger par le regard gourmand du Geek (je sais exactement ce qui vous vient en tête, espèces de tarés x) ), lui aussi. Le créateur se hissa sur le rebord de la piscine et tendit la main au Geek afin qu'il fasse de même. Le sourire aux lèvres, le souffle court et la peau ruisselante, le Geek se laissa tomber sur le dos aux côtés de Mathieu qui le regardait, attendrit.

Le Geek était un éternel enfant, c'est vrai, il était gamin, c'est vrai aussi... Mais au fond, quand Mathieu le regardait, il avait l'impression de se revoir, quelques années plus tôt, innocent et insouciant. Et ça lui plaisait autant que ça lui faisait du mal.

Lorsque la Fille revint, les bras chargés de victuailles, les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se ruèrent sur le plateau en salivant d'avance. Il était vrai que sous cette chaleur écrasante, une bonne glace... Le Geek saisit avidement le cornet au chocolat que lui tendait son homologue en bikini et Mathieu pris la coupe de sorbet à la fraise, un peu un pêché mignon...

Faisant signe au Geek de le suivre, il retourna s'asseoir face au soleil, les pieds dans l'eau sur le bord de la piscine. Enfournant la première bouchée de sorbet, Mathieu ferma les yeux de contentement. Rien de mieux... Enfin, « rien de mieux », jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers le Geek qui léchait innocemment son cône de glace...

« Bordel, pourquoi il faut que je sois en maillot... Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose... »

Rougissant violemment, le Créateur détourna les yeux, cherchant dans sa tête un moyen quelconque d'apaiser le trouble qui le prenait. (Non, mais imaginez vous deux seconde à côté d'un double de Mathieu comme ça o.o ). Le Geek, lui, était bien là, le goût du chocolat était la chose qu'il préférait, après son Mathieu. Mathieu, c'était son grand-frère, son ami, son modèle, son premier coup de cœur... Ils avaient beau avoir le même visage, le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, et incroyablement attirant. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité quand Mathieu était là.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Le créateur n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, mais aujourd'hui, ils s'amusaient ensemble dans la piscine, un petit moment privilégié que le petit Geek n'aurait pas échanger pour toutes les glaces au chocolat du monde. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit Mathieu, qui regardait au loin, les joues rougies... Puis il sorbet.

-Dis, je peux en avoir un peu ?

Mathieu tourna de nouveau la tête vers son double et avisa son regard sur la coupe. Souriant, il en saisit un cuillère et la porta à la bouche du Geek, qui savoura la saveur fruité du sorbet. Mathieu, réalisant sa chance, saisit à son tour le poignet du Geek, celui qui tenait le cône et porta se dernier à ses lèvres, puis, fixant son regard azur dans celui de son petit Geek, passa la langue dessus. Le Geek ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Mariez donc un sorbet à la fraise et une glace au chocolat, ajoutez deux paires de glaçon brillant, deux visages rougis, un peu d'innocence et un soupçon d'amour, du soleil et une piscine et secouez le tout. Servez très fais, et savourez.


	3. Rhum-Citron, l'improbable

-Il faudra qu'on leur dise un jour, gros.

-Ça les regarde pas.

-Il vont bien finir par le remarquer...

-Peut m'importe.

Le Patron retira ses lunettes noires et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Hippie. Ils étaient assis face à face sur le même transat, sous le parasol, à l'écart des autres. Soudain, le Hippie se leva et se dirigea vers la Fille qui portait à grand plateau sur la table du jardin, laissant derrière lui le Patron qui le suivit du regard. Lorsqu'il revint avec deux coupes, il en tendit une au Patron se rassit face à lui. Le Patron soupira, et adressa un faible sourire à son « ami ».

-Tu as pris à quoi déjà, gamin ?

-Citron... J'aime le citron. _(ndla : owi, j'aime le citroooon *__**p**__* enfin, plutôt la version anglaise... lemooon... hum hum, ok)_

-Je préfère le rhum...

-Évidement, dès qu'il y a de l'alcool, gros...

Le Hippie rigola doucement en faisait fondre sur sa langue un cuillerée de citron glacé.

Leur relation avait commencé quelques mois auparavant, mais personne n'était encore au courant. Ça ne dérangerait pas le Hippie de le dire, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chose qui dérangeaient le Hippie. Mais pour le Patron c'était autre chose. Il avait une réputation à tenir, bordel ! Pourtant, il se doutait que son amant allait finir par en avoir marre. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ? Foutaises. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à le dire aux autres.

En face de lui, le Hippie lui souriait, détendu. Le camé sentait bien que son amant était stressé, et qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Relativement clean, le Hippie prit conscience de l'intimité du moment. Il prit la cuillère des mains du Patron et piocha dans la glace au citron qui trônait devant lui. Malicieusement, il porta le sorbet aux lèvres de son compagnon. Avec un sourire en coin, et les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, le Patron s'en empara. Lorsque le goût du citron se mélangea à celui du rhum, le souvenir de leur première soirée refit surface.

Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que tout le monde soit au courant ? La seule chose dont il avait envie, là, c'était d'embrasser son amant. Mais... il hésitait encore. Il lança un regard furtif autour de lui...

Le Hippie rit doucement. Il savait le combat intérieur que menait le Patron. Il savait exactement quoi faire. Il se pencha et happa les lèvres offertes. Sa langue caressa doucement celle du Patron, qui ferma les yeux. Il crocheta ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il sentait deux mains encore un peu hésitantes se poser sur son dos. Le baisé avait un goût particulier, d'abord parce que c'était leur premier baisé public, ensuite parce que le goût du rhum-citron ravivait des souvenirs qui firent rougir le Hippie. Même si, sous le parasol, le soleil ne les atteignait pas, il avait chaud... un soupire de contentement lui échappa.

Lorsque leurs visages s'éloignèrent, quelque chose avait changé dans le regard du Patron. Après tout, pourquoi se cacher ? Il donna un dernier baisé chaste au camé, et avec un sourire malicieux, plongea sa cuillère dans le sorbet.

-Finalement, tu as peut-être raison gamin...

-Te sens pas obligé...

Le Hippie adressa un regard hésitant à son homologue, mais celui-ci lui rendit un grand sourire.

Il passèrent une bonne demie heure, là, sur ce transat, à déguster leurs glaces. Ils savaient que tout le monde les avaient vu, donc ne se privèrent pas de recommencer... Le goût si particulier du rhum-citron devint peu à peu l'emblème de leur « coming-out », à la fois frais et tellement évident. Plus tard, ce goût particulier réveillera le souvenir de cette journée tellement étrange...

**Voilààà ! Non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre et oui je sors un peu du caractère du Patron... Mais le fait que le Hippie prenne l'initiative, c'est un premier pas vers une idée qu'on m'a proposée en review :3 Bref, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à review, je réponds à tout (sauf aux anonyme parceque on peut pas...).**

**À bientôt !**


	4. Eskimo, le yaoiste

_OK ! Y'en a qui avait tout grillé depuis le début :'( ce chapitre avait été écrit avant même le Prof-Panda... je suis beaucoup trop prévisible... Je crois que je vais pleurer... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré la surprise ratée x) Enjoy !_

-Quelqu'un veut une glace ?

Lorsque la Fille avait posé cette question, elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait exactement qui allait prendre quoi : Mathieu carburait au sorbet à la Fraise, le Hippie au Citron et le Panda au Thé Vert. Le Geek pouvait se nourrir de glace au chocolat, le Patron préférait le Rhum et le Prof la classique Vanille. Elle, elle optait pour un eskimo.

Elle revint sur la terrasse, le plateau dans les main et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ses « Hommes », comme elle aimait les appeler, se ruèrent sur les rafraîchissements. Le Prof arriva le premier et repartit vers Maître Panda avec deux coupes de glaces, puis Mathieu et le geek arrivèrent en même temps. Elle tendit malicieusement sa glace au Geek qui lui tendit un grand sourire. Elle savait qu'il savourait chaque secondes (très rares) qu'il passait avec le Créateur. Vint enfin le Hippie, qui avait enlevé ses lunettes, et qui repartit, glaces en mains, d'un pas un peu trop rapide pour être honnête.

La Fille sourit. Elle n'avait plus qu'a s'allonger sur son transat et à apprécier le spectacle. Elle entama la coque en chocolat de son eskimo en regardant du côté du Prof et du Panda. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment... ils avaient même l'air un peu gêné... Elle vit leur tête se tourner l'une vers l'autre et distingua très nettement leurs joues qui se colorèrent doucement.

« Ils sont vraiment trop mignoooons... »

Mais lorsque le Panda tendit sa cuillère au Prof, qui fit la même chose, la Fille se dit que ça devenait intéressant... surtout que quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient... Si la Fille avait été un garçon, elle aurait eu une Antoine Daniel..._ (ndla : oui cette phrase n'a aucun sens vu que la Fille EST un mec, oui « Antoine Daniel » signifie quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux mecs, oui je pars loin... mais vous m'aimez quand même un peu, non ? :'( )_

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers la piscine, en attaquant la crème glacée de son eskimo... juste à temps pour avoir droit à Mathieu qui tendait sa cuillère au Geek... puis qui lui saisit la main... et qui léchait son cône... _(ndla : JE VOUS INTERDIT DE PENSER A CA. Espèce de tarés.)_ Le regard de la Fille s'attendrit. Ces deux là étaient vraiment trop mignons aussi... Elle, elle seule savait que, même si Mathieu n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder au Geek, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être là, avec lui... Elle savait que le Geek admirait et aimait Mathieu de tout son cœur. Et ça la faisait fondre.

Laissant ces deux là à leur contemplation de l'autre, son regard se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, sous le grand parasol, là où le Patron et le Hippie avait choisis de s'installer. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la ravie. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle tannait le Hippie pour que lui et le Patron devienne un couple « officiel ». Et le fait de les voir s'embrasser langoureusement sans se soucier des autres... Elle se mit à mordiller le bâtonnet...

La Fille était fière d'elle-même. Les trois couples qui se sont déclaré (ou presque) ce jour là, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle leur courrait après. En bonne yaoiste, et en « maman » d'adoption, elle connaissait mieux que personne ses garçons, et même s'ils étaient parfois un peu rustres avec elle, elle les aimait. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était de servir d'agence matrimoniale !

Là, sous le soleil de l'été, sur son transat, dans son bikini neuf, elle regardait avec adoration ses bébés... Elle mâchonna son bâtonnet en se disant que finalement, elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée... Une idée des plus... rafraîchissante...

_Oui, c'est la fin de cette fiction... Sérieusement, certaines avaient pronostiqué un Fille-Moine... juste... nan quoi, pas envie de laver mes yeux à l'acide x) Bref, n'hésitez pas à review as usual, puis, on se revoit pour ma prochaine fiction... que je n'ai absolument pas commencé x) Bisouuuus_


End file.
